


Grease

by MissLunatic



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grease References, M/M, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: Good boy Angelo (Terzo) and Leader of the Rats Andrea (Copia) fell in love over the summer. When they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Or will it end in disaster
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Earth Ghoul, Cardinal Copia & Papa Emeritus III, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Sister Imperator
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Was it even real!?

It was a summer’s day, a soft cool breeze was flowing after a long day full of sun. The sun down giving the waves that were crashing against the rock a soft golden look. Two figures were running down the beach hands entwined with one another while having a laugh about something and came to a stand still in a fit off giggles.The taller man smirked softly as his grey eyes looked at the other with all the fondness his body could muster “Angelo”, he whispered, as he pulled the other closer.   
His eyes concentrated on those emerald eyes hidden behind raven black bangs. His slender fingers swirling softly into those bangs as he revelled in the beauty of the other’s face. Those green eyes staring up at him now, Andrea didn’t hesitate a second as he kissed the other with an urge. Angelo melted even more into the other’s touch, running his hands over the other’s hairy chest. He didn’t want to part with this man, summer had been so much fun at the beach. 

Those times when they built sand castles and the sea wiped them away, while Andrea got mad and Angelo just laughed at the whole ordeal. As they looked at each other, catching their breaths, there was this worried look in Angelo’s beautiful eyes. “What is it?” Andrea asked in an uneasy voice, was the way he kissed not good enough any more? He touched his pencil moustache in fear but relaxed when he heard Angelo’s voice. “You know, I might never see you again” his voice was small, quiet. His hands were still on the other man, the fear of letting him go now would never bring him back into his arms. Like in those countless nights where they fell asleep by the campfires. 

Andrea softly traced the smaller man’s jawline as he whispered “Don’t talk like that, Angelo!” His eyes somber but focused on the other. Angelo got slightly fussy as he slapped the other on the chest and pushed him away ever so slightly “But its true” his eye now shifting away from the scene. “I just had the best summer of my life… With you!” His voice broken by the thought alone to walk away from all of this. “It isn’t fair” The other man let his hand slide over the other’s cheek before pulling him in. Andrea’s hands slowly caressing Angelo’s neck and closing any space that was in between them. Their lips locked together until Angelo softly moaned and Andrea chuckled “Yes, give in Angelo” he smirked “This will only make it better” But before Andrea could steal another kiss of those honey soft lips, Angelo laid a finger on the other’s lips.“Be honest,” he murmured “Are you gonna forget me?” There was a slight smile on Angelo’s lips as he could feel Andrea his tongue against it, sucking him in to his mouth, lavishing his digits within the others mouth. “Please be serious,” he grinned as he took his fingers out the others mouth, “is this the end?” 

Andrea chuckled softly as he pulled the other closer by their hips “Of course not!” he purred softly, “it’s only the beginning.” 


	2. Getting the Gang back together, one last time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of school has finally started and the band of Rats are getting back together again!

It had been a long summer and even though everyone was off to do their own thing the Rats got reunited rather quickly on school grounds.

Might I add that it was their last year in this school, their last year until they were off to college, if the Rats would even make it that far. They were the bad boys from the school, the delinquents that had every man and woman turn their heads for. Between the greenery of the school entrance entered three of the five boys. They were playing catch with one another as the dark-haired boy pushed the ball out of the other’s hand and made a funny face. It was Aether being a prick as always tossing the ball. “You’re too slow” he grinned from ear to ear as he passed the ball to Rain.   
The blond-haired boy catches the ball and looks apologetic toward Mountain and mouths a soft “sorry” as he sees Mountain walk up to him with wide strides and tosses the ball back to Aether. Mountain had short curly hair, very dark brown almost black, some of the curls sticking out in different directions. He made a grunt as he saw the ball being tossed back over his head and pushed Rain into the bushes with little to no effort and turned back to Aether and grabbed him by his shirt “Don’t touch stuff that isn’t yours”. Aether just smirked his perfect smile towards Mountain, “mhh sure about that tough guy” he purred as he looked into Mountain’s deep dark brown eyes. Mountain pushed him away as like he was burned by something and cursed underneath his breath as he seized his ball back and started walking towards the entrance and Rain rejoined them again, picking out some branches from his hair that was combed in a sleek up-do. 

The trio was walking towards the entrance, still poking the ball once in a while to get a rise out of Mountain when suddenly they all stopped in their tracks as the fourth member emerged out of the bushes besides the school. Dewdrop hadn’t been on school grounds for even a minute when he locked down a target and strut towards the boy who was simply reading and slapped the books out of his hand and stepped on them making a permanent footprint on the pages. His bright blue eyes making him beautiful yet frightening at the same time, his light brown hair combed sleek back. He leaned over to the boy who tried to gather his valuables and grunted deeply “Get out of my sight…,” but before he could even say more he heard his name being yelled “Dew, Dew!” 

When Dewdrop turned around, none other than the other three members of Rats where standing there. They rushed towards him as he smirked at their faces. They jumped around him as they all sort of hugged and slapped each others hands, while Mountain shouted “Hey Dew, we were right here!” Dew ignored him and looked at Rain while readjusting the leather biker jackets they all wore with the word Rats on it. Leaning a little closer as Rain purred softly “where were you all summer?” His hazel eyes focused on Dew. Dewdrop cast his eyes away from Rain and muttered “Who are you! My mother?” “What!?” Rain replied offensively “I was just asking!” His eyes crossed now over his chest as Dew looked straight into the other’s eyes “I was working, it's more than whatever you three have done this summer!” He crooked and eyebrow at Mountain and Aether as he said that. “What, like lugging around boxes is a job!” Mountain and Aether were laughing together, Aether’s hand resting on the other’s shoulder. Rain looked at them in confusion as he was shaking his head in disbelieve that he knew those idiots. Then suddenly Aether looked up squinted his eyes and then slapped Mountain before he rushed away and shouted loudly

“Hey! There’s Andrea, guys, Andrea!” The three boys sprinted away from Dewdrop as they rushed to the man who was talking to some blond girls. There he was, the leader of the group Rats, the delinquents of the school all together once more. He had dark brown hair sleeked back, his steely grey eyes could frost over lakes as he turned around with a cigarette hanging between his lips. He smirked as he saw them all, once more waiting for him, “sorry girls”.

Andrea walked towards the boys and flicked his still lit cigarette onto the ground. “Hey missed us, Andrea?!” Mountain almost yelled and got brushed off by Andrea who walked directly to Dewdrop. He gave Mountain a nod “sure bud”.As they all walked off together a bit further away Dew got curious “You seeing any of the girls over there?” Andrea shook his head and ran his hand through his hair tucking it away.   
“Sooo..” Aether said, burning of curiosity. The other boys chiming in, all dorky smirks on their faces “What did you do this summer?” They all looked so excited for Andrea to tell them something special, something amazing! “Nothing much, just hanging around on the beach, you know what I mean!” He winked at them and they all started to grin from ear to ear. “You know it’s tough, no? All those woman hanging around you!” Mountain said in a joking way, but before anyone got the chance Rain jumped the gun and said “The only ones that hang around you are blind people!” “Hey” Mountain exclaimed offended and tried to punch Rain except wasn’t expecting Dew to protect the boy.   
Mountain looked petrified and backed away slightly. Dew ignored him, and asked “was there any action at the beach? Hmm, did they.. you know put out?” Rain looked slightly horrified by those words but Andrea just chuckled at that “Oh, heh.. I mean.. yeah they did!” The grey-eyed man scratched the back of his neck as he confessed “But you know I actually met this one dude.. He was kinda cool, you know!” he said with a grin from ear to ear. He looked smitten with the man he had met during summer, it had been a week now after he had seen Angelo for the last time.“You mean he puts out?” Andrea got shaken awake by those words from Mountain and shoved him into the bushes with a light push. “Is that all you can think about man!” “All day~,” Mountain said excitedly as Aether pulled him out of the bushes, their hands lingering together a bit longer than normally.. when the bell rang and they were off to class. 


	3. Angelo his first day of school, unforgettable?

Angelo had been finicky with his outfit all morning, he was going to a new school and he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. He had chosen a pair of tight black jeans, black dress shoes and white button up shirt, yet leaving few of the buttons open.   
He had draped his letterman jacket over his shoulders  
“Here goes nothing” he said as he stepped out of his car and arrived at the school. So many students walked around, it made him nervous. He grabbed his books tightly and bumped into a girl with a pink letterman jacket.“I’m sorry!” he had a goofy grin on his face   
“First the day here” he laughed nervously. She looked at him, her hair big and very ginger! “Its quite okay!” she said in a sweet voice, “I’m Cirrus”, she extended her hand and Angelo took it. “I’m Angelo”, he grinned, thankful for this woman to take care of him. 

They both walked over the pathway towards the school as Angelo said in a quiet voice “Do I look okay, Cirrus?” He looked away nervously as the girl said “Sure, you look good!” Cirrus smiled at him as she took his hand.  
“I’m nervous” he admitted, his green eyes focused on the book in his hands.“Angelo, you look stunning, you're gonna be fine!” He looked up at her as she had her jacket in hand, and some big bow tied up in her hair. Looking absolutely stunning.  
“Thank you”, Angelo looked up at the school and sighed “so this is Rydell High hm” he nodded as the administration building came in sight. Cirrus smiled as she nodded “This is a Ride to Hell” she winked at him.“See you in class Cirrus” he smiled as he gave her a brief hug and walked over to the doors. 

It was chaos inside, teachers were punching holes in their work cards. The lady who apparently was supposed to do the schedules was stuffing her face with treats as the principal looked out of sorts in the midst of it all. A nurse walked out cussing as he heard “Dewdrop has stolen my castor oil! He is back at school and now its all missing”   
The lady stormed off as Angelo looked at her before he entered the room. “Hello sir” he looked at the principal who cocked an eyebrow at him. He had a strong side eye as he said in a gravelly voice “how can I help you?” He looked the black-haired man up and down for a second before he said “I’m the principal Secondo”.   
He grabbed a bunch of files and tossed them on the table in front of Angelo. “New kid, no? Fill those in” and with that he just left, handling some kids in the hallway outside his office. “Strange man” Angelo whispered at himself as he looked at those files and filled them all in. It all happened so fast that Angelo didn’t even register all what had happened. Papers got filled in, got collected and they gave him a schedule and dropped him off by the first class of the day. 

As he walked in he got embarrassed as everyone was looking at him, he was late to class. As he slowly backed away from their views he found a desk in the back. Placing his books on the table. Cirrus was waving at him too happily and he waved back nervously. An hour went by and Angelo fell asleep slightly as he didn’t care much for biology, except when it was underneath the sheets. He got startled by a scream from the other side of the class and saw one of the infamous Rats laughing. Dewdrop had his arm around Rain, laughing his ass off as one of the honour students had run away because Dew had hid a dead frog in her purse. “Idiots” he whispered as he looked at Cirrus who was also shaking her head, but she also looked impressed at the same time. Their classes went by fast, and Angelo was making tons of notes, and also drawing small dicks in the margin of the pages. 

The bell finally rung and it was time for a break, he could do with some food right now. At the baseball court the Rats where hanging all together, it was lunch time and mountain was stuffing his face with some sausages “Dew, you want a piece?” Dewdrop looked up and spat out “and then end up smelling like you, no thanks!” Mountain stuck his tongue out and shared it together with Aether as Rain walked away. Andrea was staring at the sky as he was day dreaming about the boy from the beach, Angelo. He hadn’t seen the boy in a week now and he wanted to get back to him so fast, but he was in Australia now.   
Mountain sat down next to him and said “I want to know what you did at the beach Andrea!” The others chimed in, as he said “Hm, it was nothing,” diverting his glance to his shoes trying to ignore the boys. “Sure... nothing... Come on, Andrea!” Dew said as they all looked at him. “No no noooo, you don’t wanna hear the horny details!” Andrea snickered. “None of your business!” The boys almost attacked him as they tugged at Andrea’s jacket, he laughed as he stood up and said “Alright I tell you!” 


	4. Andrea? What is the matter with you!

It was evening on the school grounds. The sky was pitch black apart from some lights from the football field. There was a game on tonight and some pretty cheerleaders might cheer Andrea on a bit, he smirked. 

The loud noises of a sputtering engine overpowered the cheering, as Dewdrop drove his ‘new’ white car into the parking lot of the school and almost ran over Andrea. “What do you think?” Dew said with a wide grin “ain’t she a beaut!” Andrea looked at it with a most amused smile on his face and said “what a hunk of junk” he laughed with the others as Mountain got a smack from Dew to make him shut up. 

Dew sneered at them and looked pretty annoyed “some paint, new engine, and she is gonna be a real champ” he rubbed his hand over the car as he said “I’m racing her at Thunder Road” Mountain and Aether were still laughing as he said “I have to see that! I wanna see you make something of this heap” Mountain found himself funny, yet Dew sneered at him in a growl “You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’” 

Angelo who was on the field had his red shorts on, some white high knee socks and the red cardigan of with the school logo on it, While holding some pompoms and cheering the team! Their team had won and as it was over now, people wanted to celebrate. The Pink Ladies had different plans and wanted to stir up some drama. Sister walked up to Angelo who was still waving his pompoms “Hi there Angelo” she smiled, but it didn’t seem anything but sincere.   
“I have a surprise for you, come” Angelo being naive, was just dragged along with held Cirrus’ hand. “Where are we going?” he whispered as they went round the corner on to the parking lot. “Hey Andrea!” Sister called with a sharp voice “I got a surprise for ya’”   
Andrea stopped in his tracks as he saw the Pink Ladies. “Oh yeah?” he walked over with a strut, like he was the king of the world. Sister just smirked as she threw Angelo against Andrea who collided against his chest.   
Angelo dropped one of his pompoms as his other hand was touching Andrea’s chest. Andrea caught Angelo and had his hands on the other’s hips. They looked at each other for a second before the realisation hit them. 

“Angelo!” he said with the biggest smile on his face. “Oh! Andrea!” Angelo cried out as he touched the others face “Babe! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Australia!” Andrea was rambling at the boy. The Rats looked at each other with puzzling looks. What the hell was going on... They shuffled closer to their leader. Angelo smiled sweetly and said “we had a change of plans, it’s good to see you again!” 

Andrea wanted to say something more but he felt Dew and Mountain staring at him from a couple inches away and looked up laughing lightly as he said “Alright, that is cool babe..” He made an uncomfortable hesitating noise “Eh, you know how it is, rocking and rolling” Angelo looked at him as if the guy he had spent his summer with was just not even there. “Andrea, please!” he said as he untangled himself out of the others grip. “What is wrong with you?!” Angelo looked concerned, this wasn’t the man he got to know on the beach. “What is the matter with you, huh, heat-stroke perhaps?” Andrea tried to be funny but it just hurt. “You’re not the same guy, you’re a phony and a fake and I wish.. I wish I never had laid eyes on you!” Angelo threw his pompoms in Andrea’s face as he stormed off, Cirrus following him. Dew and Rain smiled, amused about the whole ordeal. Mountain and Aether were missing for some reason, like they just took off... Sister looked at Andrea with a big satisfying grin on her face, while Andrea looked hurt. 

He let the only good thing he had walk away because he needed to be a tough guy. 


End file.
